madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Titta
Titta(ティッタ) is a female support character in the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, which is one reason of Tigre protect Alsace from any threats from any kingdom. As a part of the house maid and Tigre's childhood friend, Titta promised her later master, Uuz Vorn, to take care of the current Earl of Vorn as the Vorn House responsibility had fallen to the yo. After the victory of the now Silver Meteor Army to retake Alsace from Zion Army, Titta joined her master to the Silver Meteor Army and became the reluctant ally to Ellenora Viltara. Character Infomation Appearance Titta has a hazel hair with twin tails. She is often seen in a typical maid costume either in the House of Vorn or even around Alsace. She changes her hair into a single ponytail when Tigre began serving the king of Zhcted in the latter volumes (from Volume 6 onwards...) Personality Being the maid and the caretaker of Tigre, Titta is very protective towards Tigre and sees him as the important responsibility. As a responsible maid, Titta will fulfill her duty as a sole maid of the Vorn House, from household chores until planning to erase Tigre's sleeping hours, to serve her master even if sacrifice is necessary for her just to keep the name of the Vorn Family alive. Like many other girls at her age, Titta tend to prone to jealous to any women stood too close upon Tigre and tend to fend off any girl so she can keep Tigre just herself. Yet she is friendly towards to any of Tigre's ally (especially Ellen who she befriends with since Alsace rescue) and due to Tigre's heavy responsibility as the Earl since young(because of this, his only friends are the people of Alsace), Titta hope that whoever other than herself will being happiness to Tigre. Plot Backstory During her childhood together with Tigre, Titta often visit the Vorn House and tell many stories to Tigre about the live. Two years after he is inherited the Vorn Family properties, Tigre lived his life with peace and and governed Alsace without involving any conflict, until he was summoned by the King of Brune to repel the Zhcted army. Like his usual life, he is often sleep late while Tigre's "Prisoner of War" days in Leitmeritz Prior Tigre "imprisonment" in Leitmeritz, Titta began to wonder if Tigre managed to come back in time while entered the shrine to pray Tigre come back safely. Sadly, Marthus and Bertran's return with a bad news about Tigre's imprisonment would left her shocked and worry if anything could saved her master. Form Marthus and Bertran's words, Titta begin to worry that should the ransom didn't give in 40 days, Tigre is sent to the another country as the slave and married with a local woman (with worry and jealousy combined, Titta is a force to be. To make matter worse, the Brune authority decided not to assist Alsace financially to rescue the Earl of Vorn from the hands of the Silver Wind Vanadis. Yet it didn't stop the House Maid of Vorn Family to see hope as she try to collect the fund s as many as they could Involvement of Zion's Invasion Towards Alsace Main Article:Rescue Alsace Arc While still awaits for Tigre's return, Titta is one of the surviving civilian who witness of Zion Thenardier's Troops invasion towards Alsace. Zion's troops inhumane torture, looting and even vandalism has disgusted Titta while she try to take any surviving members to safety, while she rushed herself back to the mansion and get The Black Bow, the Vorn Family Treasure that is passed until. Just as Zion break through the Vorn House Mansion, Titta fought on her ground by using her arrow shots which ended futile and cornered by Zion's overwhelming strength. Titta is then abused and her uniform was ripped apart as Zion tends to rape her as his own reward for breaking down Tigre. Even in her now vulnerable position,Titta would prayed with hope that Tigre would come back for her and lucky for her, miracle had just descend in a nick of time. Just a Titta remained defenseless against Zion, she is rescued by the returning Tigre via the arrow shot, shooting Zion's hands which forced him to exit the Vorn House Mansion. As she finally see Tigre in good shape, Titta decided to give the The Black Bow to Tigre before she passed out while she joined the other civilian to safety, which she missed her chance to witness her master/childhood friend's victory over Zion and Alsace had retur. As Alsace began to recover itself from the war, Titta returned to her role as the Vorn House maid as she begin her usual chores by waking Tigre up, which in her shock as Titta is livid about the sudden appearance of Ellen who is lying on Tigre. Afterwards she scold both of them for doing something "indecent" and while the Silver Wind Vanadis tended to calmed Titta by explaining that she did so in order to wake him(Rim's wake up method, her sword into Tigre's mouth would put him into gallows), it only fuel Titta's chagrin anger and envy, which later also shocked that now Alsace is now under control of Leitmeritz and Rimlicia is the current governor of Alsace , which only led to Titta worry over Tigre's feeling about the decision the peace of Alsace protected by the Zhcted Vanadis; which only wonder if the new found peace would lead Alsace into another path. Persuade The Frost Mind Vanadis to Break Down Thenardier Main Article:Two Vanadis Rivalry Arc Since the news of Tigre's "defection" had spreed both Brune and even Zhcted, Titta worried that Tigre will becoming the fugitive that Trivia *Titta is one of few Alsace member who follow Tigre after he joined the Silver Meteor Army. *There is a running gag that whenever Titta caught Tigre is with another girl(mostly the Vanadis or other girl such as Rim), Titta often shocked in red while tend to keep Tigre away from these girls Category:Female Characters Category:Alsace Resident Category:Ally